The Childs Tale
by Aarana Sky
Summary: A time before the scouts arrive. Usagi has been brainwashed by her grandmother for many years about her purpose in life. But is Mamoru's love strong enough to help her overcome it?
1. The Childs Tale: Prologue

A Child's Tale: Prologue  
G  
Aarana Sky  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon (I had you fooled though right?)  
  
AN: None till the end...if I tell you them now, then the story line would be ruined,   
and that wouldn't be good ^_^  
  
I will tell you now...it starts off during the Moon Kingdom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The story begins..."It was a thousand years ago...inside the palace the music   
played as the people danced, oblivious of any discord. Outside, the good Queen   
had arrived in hopes of seeing her true love, but all around, others tried to   
stop her. The only reason she was here was to see him. She tried to avoid any   
conflict but was captured by the evil Queen. The evil Queen had enchanted her   
beloved so that he fell in love with another, forgetting about the one who truely   
loved him. The evil Queen then banished her, to live alone for all eternity. To   
this day, the good Queen still waits for her love to come and rescue her..."  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
The woman glanced down at the little girl that sat in her lap. Though   
not of her blood, this girl would suit her purposes.   
  
"Yes my child?"  
  
The little girl looked up and studied her 'Grandma'. She had been pretty   
once...but she knew that hard times had stripped away her  
youthfulness and left hatred and ugliness behind.   
  
"I will avenge you."  
  
The old women pretended to look shocked. "What makes you think   
that story was about me?"  
  
The young girl shook her shoulders and thought a moment. "I just   
know." Not waiting for a response, she jumped off of her   
grandma's lap and pranced out of the room.  
  
Beryl laughed at her luck. Soon, very soon the princess   
will be on her side...and all would go her way this time.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, promised AN. This takes place before Serena is Sailor Moon.   
This part starts when she is about 5 (If you hadn't figured it out)  
And all will be explained about how this happened in part one.  
  
BTW: this was to be a one parter...but the idea ran off and did   
its own thing. I hate when that happens ~sigh~ I only wanted it   
to be one part *pout*  
  
Email is Good  
  



	2. The Childs Tale: Chapter 1

A Childs Tale: Part 1  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own it....never will  
  
Authors Note: I hope that this story line is new, different and origional. I predict this to go on for a while...so I hope that you stick with it. Remember Emails are great Motivators ^_^  
  
Thank you to Karen my bestest editor in the world! Without here I would spell baddly *grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many years have passed. Usagi is 14, and a happy little child...  
but she does have issues. Her Grandmother was getting on her   
case again. She wanted her to pick up her grades. but why did   
she have to? She was happy as she was.  
  
Usagi sighed and continued her walk down main street when she   
saw something out of the corner of her eye. Mamoru.  
  
Usagi blushed and walked a little faster. No one must know that   
she had a crush on him. For years Usagi has been watching   
him from a distance, yet was afraid to show herself. They have   
never met face to face...but it was hard not to know him when   
every girl in town was after him. But is that why she liked him?   
No, it was because he was so like her. He too had lost his parents   
at a young age and had to fend for himself. That connection alone   
was enough for her.  
  
Finally, after the long walk, she made it to Rei's temple and they   
began the 'party'. Every week Usagi, Ami, Raye, Minako, and Makoto   
get together and just hang out. No one knows how this tradition   
started, for they have been friends for a very long time.  
  
"So Usagi" Rei called as Usagi entered the temple. "Late again I   
see"  
  
"Quiet Rei" Usagi exclaimed. "Grandma made me clean the house   
again."  
  
The group gave each other knowing looks. Usagi was an orphan.   
Ever since the age of two, when her parents were in that accident, her   
'Grandmother' has taken care of her. No one knows where she came   
from, of if she really was her grandmother. All they knew at the   
time was that someone was there to take care of the little girl...  
and that they didn't have too. Life had been hard on Usagi. Her   
grandmother pushed her was too hard. To Usagi's friends, the Grandmother  
seemed evil. Rei never liked going to their house. It was creepy   
and gave her weird feelings. No one thought that there was anything   
really normal about that old women, except the one person that   
actually cares for her.  
  
"Shut up you guys!"  
  
All looked at each other, startled  
  
"what?" Makoto piped up "We didn't say anything"  
  
"It was those looks, it's always those looks." Usagi jumped up and   
ran out the door. The group thought nothing of it. This had happened   
before, and this probably would happen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of the shadows came a black cat with a crescent moon on her   
forehead. Still unseen by the group of girls, Luna decided that   
now was the time to bring forth the Sailor Scouts...they were ready.  
  
  
Luna watched as the rest of the scouts continued   
on with their 'party'. She was plagued with thoughts   
about Usagi though. Sailor   
Moon has a lot of trouble ahead of her. But if she   
is strong enough, she will prevail. But the question   
was...is she strong enough?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi ran down the street, trying to keep the tears at   
bay. Was her Grandmother that bad? She had thought of   
that, but had always stopped before her thoughts could get   
to far. How could she think that of her Grandmother when   
she was the only one in the world that was there for her.   
Sure she was strict but....Whack! Usagi went down with a   
thud, and dragged the other poor soul down with her.  
  
"Gomen" she said softly, to startled to do anything else.   
When she raised her eyes just a bit so she could see who it was   
she knocked down, she ran into the most gorgeous blue   
eyes she had ever seen. Bluer than the ocean on a clear day,   
and more blue than the ocean in a crisp autumn sky. And they   
belonged to her secret love Mamoru.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gomen." He heard the soft voice that melted in his ears. A   
soft sound that was Melodious and sensual. At first he was to   
shook up to say anything, but eventually he looked down and met   
the eyes of the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life.   
Long sultry blond hair that covered her shoulders after falling   
from an odd style that lay atop her head, soft facial curves that   
made him want to trace every little feature with his fingers, and   
a kissable mouth that made him think little of else. These features   
belonged to his secret love. Though he knew not her name, he felt a   
connection to her that he could not explain. He has watched her   
over the years...but never bothered to learn her name. Was it time   
to ask for her name? Was it time for them to be together?  
  
Mamoru eventually composed himself. They were in the middle of   
the street and they were just staring at each other. "What is   
your name I ask? You owe me as much after you knocked me down."  
  
Usagi let out a startles squeak. This wasn't a dream, and he was   
there talking to her. Scared for the security that she placed highly   
around her heart, she stood up and ran off without a backward glance,   
leaving Mamoru to wonder what he had done wrong.   
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru entered his apartment and let out a defeated sigh. He just   
screwed up the perfect opportunity to meet the women of his dreams.   
He had to find out what her name was. He was content before knowing   
that she was around and staying in the foreground...but for some reason,   
he knew something was changing and felt that he had to get closer to her   
to protect her. But did he only want to protect her? No her wanted to   
love her, and have him love her.   
  
~*~  
  
Usagi ran up to her room, careful not to disturb her sleeping   
grandmother, and threw herself on the bed. giving herself to the   
sobbing, Usagi stayed like that and rocked back and forth, a comfort   
action that was always able to keep the bad thoughts away before...  
but did not seem to help now. It was times like this that she did   
hate her grandmother. she felt that given time, she could easily fall in   
love with Mamoru given the chance. She wasn't allowed to fall in love  
though, her thoughts were to stay at getting revenge for all of the   
wrong doings against her grandmother. She had made that promise all those   
years ago that she would avenge her. How could she break her word now?   
She was mad at all the people in that tale for screwing with her life   
this way, even if it was unintentional. The evil Queen and her mysterious   
warriors plagued at her mind all of the time. Her Grandmother never let   
it rest, so of course she never forgot it. Every night like clockwork   
Grandmother told the same story. Usagi had known the story by heart when   
she was six, so listening to the story every night was just to make her   
Grandmother happy because it seemed that the only time she was ever happy   
was when Usagi made her nightly promise "I will avenge you"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I know...really short. But I just can't see any other text that would   
fit the mood of this scene. ~sigh~ young love. Yes, I will get a lot   
of romance in here....I hope ya'll don't mind ^_^  
  
  



End file.
